Espinela
by blizzardheaven
Summary: Forced to leave his city, go into the desert without any chance of survival, Ace makes a prayer to the gods. Surprisingly they respond to that. Even when he was willing to offer himself in exchange for his favor, he simply does not wait for the adventure in which he embarked.
1. Chapter 1

_Forced to leave his city, go into the desert without any chance of survival, Ace makes a prayer to the gods.  
Surprisingly they respond to that.  
Even when he was willing to offer himself in exchange for his favor, he simply does not wait for the adventure in which he embarked._

Notes:

 **For** **Rbook** **.**

 **Hey, thanks for coming to read this humble work. For those who have seen it in the personal blog of MarcoAceSabo, I am lorena12me, the official author who has written this story. MarcoAceSabo has agreed to be my beta reader for this story and I am very proud of that, because I admire her a lot.  
Without it, the grammar and spelling of this writing would be much less pleasant.  
It was supposed to be published for the MarcoAceSabo week in December, but it was not possible due to time management issues.  
Chapter 2 of this writing is now ready and edited and will be uploaded in a few days.**

 **Thank you very much for venturing to read.**

 **(See the end of the work for** **more notes** **.)**

Chapter Management

Chapter Text

He was too exhausted. Painful blisters inhabited his feet, hands, and face, where the sun and the elements had burned and damaged him for days. He was starving, but even before he thought about food, his mind begged for some liquid.

Even so, the young black-haired man refused to surrender. He clung to life tooth and nail, desperate, exhausted but still too stubborn to simply let himself die and become animal food.

Expelled from his own tribe, the man knows that it was an indirect death sentence. The desert is all that surrounds him and the water they gave him when they forced him to leave alone only lasted him a few days.

He had walked on when it ran out, never stopping past some rest at night.

Finally, his knees can no longer support the weight of his body and they bend, throwing him face down on a mound of sand.

 _Why cling so much?_

He lets out a sigh, aware there are birds in the sky above him, waiting for the moment when he dies to feast upon him. At least someone will be happy.

Listening to the beat of his heart, he finally despaired enough to allow himself to cry. The sacrifice of his parents had been in vain.

All would be in vain.

 _Please, someone, help me._

He sobbed into nothingness with his last strength.

 _I want to live._

He closed he's eyes, trying to resign herself to the fact that this place would be his grave when suddenly, he felt a breeze of fresh air caress his hair. He forces himself to open his eyes again.

On a stone in which he had not noticed before, there are two figures.

He is surprised because there is a huge blue bird in front of him. Its wings are enormous, accompanied by three golden tails that are dragged along several meters of the desert floor. The light is reflected on it, making the feathers look like they are flames … wait … they _are_ actually flames.

He doesn't understand very well what is happening until he sees the bird's companion.

An earth dragon.

It is blue, with a tone much darker than the bird, but brilliant. A pair of ripped green eyes stare at him sternly, and the scales on his body look as hard as the legends tell. Capable of breaking swords and making him immune to almost any attack.

It's this moment a legend comes to his mind.

The Guardians of the paradisiacal land.

Moby Dick.

The place where all creatures and magical beings lived with each other until the end of time. It was said to be hidden somewhere in the deep desert of Jaya.

They had responded to his call.

He struggles to get up from crawling position and settle down until his knees support his weight, helped by his hands nailed to the sand.

He looks at them, with determination and despair mixing in his eyes, making his plea.

" G-guardians … please save me."

He bows his head in submission, waiting for the answer.

The first one to move is the Phoenix, being closer to him, ducking his head until it is right in front of that of the dying boy.

"What will you give us in return, yoi?" It asks, voice curious.

Ace looks back and sees that the dragon is coming too, interested.

"Anything you ask of me and I can freely bestow upon you."

He knows that a plea can't be taken lightly. He can't offer something he can not give. It would be an insult to try to buy favor with the guards with lies and ones that would be seen through quickly at that.

The blue dragon lets out his forked tongue and tests the air around him. Then it nods pleased. The Phoenix makes a chirping sound that sounds like a song.

"Your body" The dragon speaks for the first time, green eyes on his being.

"Also your loyalty" adds the Phoenix and its flames are brighter now

Finally, the two exhale the last condition together.

"We want your reason to live, _forever."_

It doesn't sound bad, fairly fair, it's what Ace thinks (he's about to die after all) and begging these mythical beasts is so much better than asking for the mercy of his own people, who destroyed his family and sent him to his death.

Extending his hands toward them he says:

"My body, my loyalty and my reasons for living belong to you forever. I swear it."

He tilts his chin up demonstrating his firm determination, unwilling to bend before them.

After what seems like hours both nod, accepting his offering.

The flames of the Phoenix are thrown at him, and they surround him, getting through his nostrils and his mouth open. He was not being burned alive but it was strange, he felt his wounds and blisters disappear, as well as his hunger, thirst, and fatigue.

The dragon was also doing something, but he couldn't see what it was because the lights danced in his vision, and they suffocated him with energy revitalizing him almost with violence.

After a few minutes, it was too much for him and his conscience decided to abandon him.

Notes:

 **I hope you liked it and leave me your beautiful opinions 3  
bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Notes:

 **Hi, here I am with the second chapter of this fic, I am so happy of all the kudos I have received, thank you very much. I hope this second chapter is pleasant for everyone. This chapter has many more words than the previous one, and I hope I can continue doing it in this length.  
beta for the wonderful MarcoAceSabo.  
enjoy it!**

Chapter Text

When he woke up, he was in a place he had not seen before. He was reclining on an incredibly soft bed, with velvet cushions and silk sheets, giving his body a rest he had never had in his life.

He felt light, almost made of air.

He examined himself, to find that his body was completely healthy. There were no blisters, no burns ... nothing. He looked as healthy as the day he had been expelled and would dare to say that maybe even better. His skin was soft, smooth and golden by the sun, not burned, patched and dirty from his journey in the desert.

I was not sure what was happening. Too crazy to be a result of his moribund imagination and even if that were so, he did not explain his current condition, nor his stay in that fantasy room.

There was food and water next to the bed that he refused to touch. He was not stupid enough to abuse the generosity of the one who had saved him, without receiving permission. And if what he remembered had actually happened, it was a much bigger reason not to piss off the owners of the place.

The door creaked and opened with unusual force.

\- You're awake ~!

Ace jumped in his place. The voice was soft but powerful, and well, in his situation it was also intimidating.

Immediately he looked at the person. His blond hair was unusually silky, shiny, his green eyes were staring at him curiously, his face looked young but his smile looked unusually tense.

-Who are you? - Ask Ace- no, wait Where am I?

The boy seemed confused by his question.

\- Who am I? - I looked hurt - did you forget your promise? Your…-

I was going to ask what the promise was, when another voice interrupted the blonde.

\- You are in your human form, yoi. You are confusing him.

Yes, Ace was actually quite confused.

-ah! - said the boy as if he realized it- I'm sorry!

In front of a surprised Ace, his body covered with blue scales and stretched, deforming his human figure ... to something he recognized very well.

The dragon guardian.

\- Let me explain, yoi.

The other man had blond hair shaved on the sides and an eternally boring look, identical to ... that of the phoenix.

Ace could be slow but he was not stupid, and immediately deduced that they could take human forms in spite of being mythical deities. He made peace with that conclusion and then nodded calmly.

\- I'm glad to see you understand - says Sabo coiling around him quietly - most humans think that we are only animals with magical powers.

-not, well. I should have guessed, "he says thoughtfully, and the blond who must be the phoenix smiles at him.

\- I guess you want to know some things now. Ask without fear, yoi.

Now that he has received a free ride, the freckled man dares to speak.

\- I would like to know what will happen to me, I made an eternal promise, after all.

Both mythical beings agree. There is nothing he can do. There is no way to reverse what has been done, although it is not that he wanted to do it.

\- You have become a warrior of white beard - Marco explains

\- But I swore to you ... right?

\- That's right, but the relations between us deities and gods are different from humans. We'll explain later.

Ace nods, sympathetic.

\- in exchange for your wonderful offer- says Sabo, his scales rub against Ace's skin giving chills - we bring you life, health and a place where you will be safe, which is what you asked us for.

Ace was silent, meditating on all the information received. He was overwhelmed and his head was beginning to hurt.

\- A lot of information, yoi? - Marco seemed to understand it- we'll leave you alone for the moment. reflection our words and later we will return to take you to meet the family.

\- But I want to stay with him! - Sabo the dragon screams and makes a pout- it feels warm!

\- Sabo ... - Marco says with a warning voice, not really threatening-

\- but ... it's okay ... - he says reluctantly, disentangling himself from Ace and then floating to Marco, following him out of the room.

\- Food and drink is for you - says the being of scales - take everything you want.

\- See you in a few hours- Sabo's goodbye.

With those words they disappear through the door.

Ace stays in the wonderful room, alone.

He ... a white-bearded warrior? He knows how to fight a little, but he was not allowed to learn too much, so he could not fight against the guards or their leaders. At the moment, he does not think he can be very helpful.

He is happy, however, in accordance with having survived and following the will of his parents, who gave their lives so that Ace would not become a sacrifice to the darkness.

Sabo and Marco seem nice though. Like his new ... hmm ... masters? Owners? Teachers? It does not seem like your life was going to tip your balance down. He is willing to give freely to them, because they saved him.

You will still have to work to better understand all that has just happened and what it implies, but believe that you will be fine and not afraid.

Look at the food and drink on the table, digging immediately into it, wanting. Once it's over, he feels the dream attacking again, lying down to take a nap, while his brain works all the new information.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once he wakes up, he finds a change of clothes next to his bed and discovers a door in the room, which directs him to a natural water pond, where it was cleaned properly.

The clothes turned out to be ceremonial attires typical of the kingdom of Banaro. A pair of baggy white pants, a little below the knee, a pair of leather sandals and a white shirt with wide sleeves, full of colorful patterns.

A few minutes after finishing fixing his appearance, Marco and Sabo came looking for him.

\- You look great! - the dragon screams, floating around him.

\- you look's good, yoi - says the phoenix - as if you had always belonged to our family.

He feels flattered and smiles at both shyly. After that, they take him out of the room. The corridor is wide and very long, full of guards with bright armor and fancy weapons. Everything emits an aura of divinity with which he is not familiar, making him feel a little clumsy and unworthy.

\- You do not have to worry - Sabo says kindly when he puts his arms around his shoulders - this is also your house now-

Marco does not say anything but agrees with a smile of satisfaction. Both guards soon lead to huge doors made of what looks like gold, with intricate and beautiful carvings, decorated with some precious stones that probably worth more than some realms of humanity.

Take a breath and the door opens, pushed by the soldiers who stand guard. The room is gigantic It rises above them until it is difficult to see the decorations on the ceiling. It is without a doubt a throne room. On both sides of the room there are several huge windows, the windows represent some important events in the city, including some that Ace did not know even though its people carefully studied the mythology of their gods and guardian deities.

All this he did while walking, being led by Marco and Sabo to the throne, where the most massive being he had seen so far, was sitting drinking what looked like sake straight from the jar.

The descriptions of white beard in the books and engravings of his people, were a bit of their actual appearance. First of all, the god above had no beard, but a half-moon mustache. There was long blond hair that reached below the shoulders, along with a black handkerchief on his head. His look was intimidating but not terrifying, it was someone who deserved respect and his presence was no less than powerful.

In his left hand was his bisento.

The powerful ancestral weapon that gave him the power to control the course of the world. A single movement could cause incredibly destructive tremors.

Once the three were in front of him, Marco and Sabo walked away, whispering that it would be fine, when they left the room.

There goes his safety pin.

\- Welcome, son - the god left the bottle aside, focusing all his attention on the- I heard you've had a difficult journey.

\- Thank you for receiving me, sir - Ace answered - The trip was too difficult for me - he said with sincerity - That's why I was forced to ask them for help.

.- How did you end up in that situation? - The god white beard, patted the armrest of his huge throne, indicating that he would take a seat there.

Without hesitation a moment did what was asked.

\- We were fine for some time. My village fulfilled its duties and purification rituals and sowed every year. But a while ago ... this man ... Laffite arrived. I do not know how to convince the elders, but they began to neglect the prayers and there were no longer any rituals for the deceased ...

The frown of white beard deepened severely. The rituals of passage with a way to calm the souls and call the Valkyries to guide them to the other side. Without them, they begin to stagnate and it is when they can become aggressive, inhabiting their old homes, without realizing their condition.

\- then human sacrifices began.

The air suddenly became much heavier.

\- One day a child disappeared, and then a young girl from the market. Then they would be more and more and finally they made it public and began to persecute as witches those of us who still conserved traditions or clung to purify homes.

\- Where is your home?

\- it's Baterilla, on the other side of the desert, a small village far from the capital.

\- How did you escape?

\- my parents exchanged for me when they wanted to take me to their temple ... to consecrate me to their worship ... - some tears began to moisten their eyes- even a horrible person like Laffite seemed to keep his promises and after the ritual was done, They threw out the village with water for two days and no food.

\- I'm very sorry that you had to go through that, my son - says the old god, comforting the boy with one of his fingers on his back. His hand is too big to do it - you're safe now with us. We have to investigate your home and exterminate the demons that have invaded it.

A stream of relief ran through his chest as he knew that the guards would fix their eyes on his small town. He had not even had a suitable place to mourn for his lost family. White beard gave him time to mourn, comforting him calmly, until he felt that the tears had been enough for the moment.

\- Now, to complete your step as part of our family, you must swear loyalty to me. Even though you have already done it with my children. However, keep in mind that I am not asking you to renounce your blood ties with your beloved parents, I only ask you to join us and trust us as we will trust you.

The god let Ace get off the armrest and kneel in front of him, putting his hands in prayer.

\- Receive my blessing - says the enormous god - and that through this oath, you belong to our family, forever and ever.

Ace felt the powerful magic surrounding him and hurried to answer the call.

\- I swear by my name and the blood that runs through my veins, that forever and always I will serve and protect with my life this family to which I am going to join.

There was something burning on his back, but he did not move. I knew more or less what was happening. Sabo and Marco had given him a brief explanation about the brand of the family and that all those who joined received one.

\- There is a rule and only one, son: never hurt your brothers and sisters, or any member of this family - white beard took his bisento and gave him a soft touch with the flat part on his head (although the edge of the leaf was almost as big as his body) - I expect great things from you, my son. I know you will not disappoint me with such vile acts.

Kneeling in front of white beard, Ace felt safe. He knew that Laffite had cut off the village's communication with the outside world and had removed the prints, to protect the villaje from the evil energies and demons in the small town. So when he had left, he minimally expected to find another human being to entrust him with the task of asking for help for his people.

Now he had achieved it.

And although his promise was eternal, he would give nothing less for the salvation of his home.

When Marco and Sabo returned, they hurried to congratulate him, making him blush at the undeserved flattery.

\- You will be an incredible warrior, yoi- Marco says, as he runs his arms over Ace's shoulder.

\- I bet your blessing will be one of the best! - Sabo shouts with emotion-

In the background, the curly white beard shakes the whole place.


End file.
